


Pi Days

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Pi Day can be 3.14 (14 March) or 22/7 (22 July) depending where you live.





	Pi Days

“How did the conference go?” Lucas North asked when Adam Carter returned to the Grid.

“Much as you’d expect.  The CIA are only telling us what they think we need to know.”

“Which is about half what we could actually do with.”

“Agreed.  Oh, and Hank was extolling the virtues of Pi Day.”

“What?” Lucas looked confused, and then nodded.  “Well, if they will write their dates the wrong way round.”

“I know.  But then, it seemed like it might be a good thing to celebrate.”  He removed a box from his briefcase.  “How does lemon meringue sound to you?”

***

It was four months later, and Hank was back in London.  He’d accepted Adam’s invitation to join him and Lucas in their evening meal.

He was currently prodding the food slightly suspiciously.  “I thought you said this was pie.  Where’s the pastry?”

“It is pie,” Lucas replied.  “Shepherd’s pie.  Made with minced lamb and mashed potato.  If I’d used beef mince it would have been cottage pie.”

Hank shook his head and began to eat.  “It’s good,” he commented.  “You said this was to celebrate an occasion.  Which one?”

“Alternative pi day,” Adam said.  “22 July – our equivalent.”

Hank laughed.  “Fair enough.  And this sure is an alternative pie.”

When they’d finished the first course, Lucas brought through the dessert.

“And for pudding we have apple pie with,” Lucas said triumphantly, “Custard!”

 


End file.
